Religion
There are seven deities of Scylus, known as the Immortals. There are also three forms of religion on Scylus. The Immortals The Integrim On Scylus, the term "Integrim" refers to a person who devotes themselves to the concept of honor and a code of respect. In equal relevance, the Integrim is the Immortal of justice and honor. He is seen as the God of Goodness, Righteousness, and Vigilant Means. Integrim by his worshippers is viewed as a brave and handsome God, who if respected will return good favor to his devotees. Integrim's true name is "Kostin". The Corrupt The Corrupt is viewed with disdain by some. His worshippers are often outcast and unique, or shadowy in nature. Corrupt is seen as the God of Malevolence, Darkness, and Wicked Indulgence. By his worshippers he is viewed as an armored knight who rides against justice and provides the world with chaos wherever he journeys. Corrupt's true name is "Nazarath". The Laborer In Scylus a true laborer is a farmer. Sometimes the hardest job of all on Scylus is being a harvester because of the harsh conditions and the easy-change seasons. The Immortal Laborer is viewed as the caretaker of the lands. He is prayed to for good harvests and is often believed to bring the fertility in the soils. The Laborer's worshippers are often those who work in agriculture, though many people worship him in hopes to feed their families and for long stretches of the fertile seasons. He is seen as the God of Harvest, Earth ( as in soil ), and Rewarding Work. Laborer's true name is "Gheorn". The Flowing The Flowing is easily put as the Immortal of water. By her worshippers she is prayed to for rains during the dry seasons, and is often thought responsible for the Thunder Solstice. Much like water, it is believed that the Flowing's mood can change on a whim. A lot of her worshippers are sailors and fishermen. She is viewed as the Goddess of the Sea, the Rain, and Change. Flowing's true name is "Narcistin". The Scholar Before being the Scholar, this Immortal was known as the Guide. It was believed by the earliest people that he would help direct people on wise paths for their lives. Later on the people started to understand that he was not a Guide but a Scholar, as he taught others wise things and often showed people the smartest choices of action. Sometimes he could also be scornful in exacting his will upon fools. He is viewed as the God of Intellect, Logic, and Certainty. Scholar's true name is "Sirgaen", often misconceived as "Sir Gaen". The Oracle Newcomers who venture to Scylus during the Equinox of Zenith often find themselves misunderstanding the concept of the Immortal known as Oracle. It is misconstrued that the Oracle may be a Goddess of Fortunes, but that is far from the truth. Oracle's worshippers understand her as a mystery in and of herself, and often her worshippers are thieves, treasure hunters, and estranged philosophers. She is viewed as the Goddess of Enigma, Obscurity, and Great Secrets. It used to be an old lore told to children that if they prayed to Oracle, she would tell them a secret in their dreams. Oracle's true name is "Eysic". The Creator The Creator is viewed as the oldest of the Immortals, and the Father of the pantheon. He is also seen as the least involved with the people of Scylus, almost arrogantly in some of the older tales. It is said that the other six in the pantheon of the Immortals look up to him, but other than that little is truly known. Only a few persons worship the Creator. The Creator is viewed without gender and in what few 'appearances' he's made in the dreams of prophets, he shifts his shape as necessary. The Creator is known as the God of Immortals, or the God of Gods. The Creator's true name is unknown. 'Religions of Scylus' Ysonfidity Unabridged: "Old Ysonist" Ysonfidity Unabridged is the old and "original" religion of Scylus. Ysonfidity is the practice of worshipping the whole pantheon of Immortals, including the Creator. In Old Ysonist traditions, rituals are practiced for each Immortal to show them devotion and respect, as to lesson their harsh punishment or gain their good favor. Old Ysonist ways contain a great deal of superstitions. Ysonfidity Abridged: "Neo Ysonist" Ysonfidity Abridged is the newer version. It is the selective belief whereas people choose to only follow or worship one of the Immortals, possibly two. Neo Ysonist ways are less strict and often only follow harsh tradition based on the history of worship of their chosen idol. Some Neo Ysonists restrict their worship only to the Creator, believing firmly that he is the only one that can undo the torment the other Immortals have placed upon the people of Scylus. Dyrus Chronovism: "Dyre Chronite" The least popular of the three religions of Scylus is Dyrus Chronovism. A Dyre Chronite is frowned up for their worship not of the Immortals, but of the Dial of Scylus itself. They believe that if they appease the tool of the Gods' torture of mankind, that one day it will cease to torment them. Dyrus Chronovism is not just a religion built on fear and disregard for the Immortals though. Some true Dyre Chronites have a strong belief that the Dial of Scylus is a living, intellectual creature that can be persuaded and sided with if they overcome their differences to do so. Category:Religion Category:Immortals